


Socks the Cat

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Suoernatural
Genre: Cas Loves Cats, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is addicted to Neko Astume.</p><p>Based off of this Tumblr post: http://supernaturalapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/134873567932/jennilah-cas-addicted-to-the-app-neko-atsume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks the Cat

Cas glances around the restaurant, wishing Sam and Dean hadn't both gone to the bathroom and left him alone to watch the food.

The girl in the booth behind him giggles and he turns a little, curious as to what she finds amusing. He catches a glimpse of he phone screen and what appears to be a yard full of cartoon cats playing with various toys.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” he says, twisting to face her more. “May I inquire as to what app you are using?”

“Oh, it’s called Neko Atsume,” she explains. “You put toys and treats in your yard, and then cats come play with them.”

“Where can I get this app?” he asks, pulling his phone from his pocket.

X X X X X X

Dean glances in the rearview mirror to where Cas is deeply engrossed in something on his phone.

“Whatcha up to?” he asks.

“I am taking picture of my cats,” Cas replies.

Dean lifts an eyebrow. “Cats?”

“Yes, in this game entitled [_Neko Atsume_](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://play.google.com/store/apps/details%3Fid%3Djp.co.hit_point.nekoatsume%26hl%3Den%26referrer%3Dutm_source%253Dgoogle%2526utm_medium%253Dorganic%2526utm_term%253Dneko%2Batsume%26pcampaignid%3DAPPU_1_nKNrVqq8AsWKjwPFlorYBQ&ved=0ahUKEwiq-u6Jv9XJAhVFxWMKHUWLAlsQmTAIGzAA&usg=AFQjCNEmGepbMoUkx1q4FdexaAfGj7pSDQ&sig2=teg3Kd5k7KtA2LpKhljf-g) a girl at the restaurant showed me. I put toys in my yard and cats come play with them.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean says skeptically. “Alrighty then.”

X X X X X X

Dean wasn't too concerned at first. Sure,  Cas checked his phone more than usual, but the game made him happy and Dean's not all that against anything that will make his boyfriend happy.

Late one night, Dean is woken by the glare of a phone screen near his face. Cas has the brightness turned down all the way, but it still wakes Dean up.

“Cas,” Dean sighs, not even opening his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Socks is my favorite,” Cas announces.

“I’ll buy you more,” Dean promises sleepily.

“No, Socks the cat. From my game,” the Angel explains.

“That’s nice. Please go to sleep.”

“I don't sleep, Dean.”


End file.
